


Fairytale of the Emperor

by Eurusxxxx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Basically everyone is there, Confusing, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, Timeline What Timeline, Timelines, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurusxxxx/pseuds/Eurusxxxx
Summary: Once upon a time there lived a red hair boy, who will one day be known as the emperor. This is a story of Akashi Seijuro and his journey to become an emperor. Basically an alternate universe where all the characters are in Yakuza-related business and it's Akashi-centric.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Nijimura Shuuzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time, there lived a boy born in winter time into the Akashi family. Akashi taken from the word ‘赤’ Aka means red and ‘司’ Shi means Office, symbolise their trademark red hair and powerful status under Teiko clan, one of the influential yakuza clan. His name is Akashi Seijurou

At the age of 7 years old, a sickness plague throughout the nation, claiming many lives including the red haired mother. Devastated with grief, his father began to grow cold and closed himself, and in result, keep his son existence secluded.

At the age of 10 years old, the boy found a friend. A boy older than him by 2 summer, with hair black as night, eyes sharp and an unusual pout lip habit. He was a lanky boy, with awkward long limbs, with a slight muscle. He was a son of a merchant who suffered from the plague 3 years ago, the very same that claim the red boys mother. To support his family he offered himself to work for the clan. One of the oldest clan elder, Kozo Shirogane take interest on him and take him as his aide. He said to the raven haired boy that he had such a raw potential to do something great. The red boy ask for his name. And the raven haired boy told him. Despite on their circumstance and up-bring, they find solace in each other. The red boy ask the outside world from the raven, vice versa the raven ask all the clan rules and manner.

5 years past, and the boy grow closer to the Raven. Until the raven haired man had to go. His father found the cure for his sickness in the neighbourhood country. He and his family had to leave Teiko, leaving the red haired boy alone. On their parting the raven haired boy promise he will find him again and gave him an amber stone earring. Few months after the raven moved, a news travel throughout the country. Teiko clan have fallen and all the high ranked member are killed, including their family. Teiko Clan had fallen into Rakuzan Clan. That day the Raven mourned for his beloved childhood sweetheart.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time, there lived a red haired boy who become a prisoner of war. Due to his intelligent and exquisites look, the elders from Rakuzan Clan take interested on him. Due to his secluded childhood, not many people knows of the boy existence therefore giving the elders decision to adopt him into the clan. One of the clan elder, Eiji Shirogane will be responsible as the boy mentor. The red haired boy who was in his 12 summer old, was re-educated. He will re-learn everything he knows about his new home and his new identity, bu the end of his 12 winter day come, he changed into someone else. No longer crimson color his eyes, it changed into a gold color as cold and ruthless as gold.

The remaining of Teiko clan were slaughter, only few were spare and immediately taken to be re-educated into Rakuzan. Among the survivors are Kozo Shirogane and Naoto Sanada, the previous red hair mentor. The two of them swore secretly to never reveal his past.

The boy able to blend into the clan in such a fast amount, not only that he was skilled in the art of strategic and have develop a keen sense of instinct. Among hundreds, 4 person was chosen as his companion. A raven haired male geisha who mastered the art of seduction and excel of using bow, a sun haired ninja with light feet and nimble finger, a tan skinned bulk bodyguard with power as strong as ox and a grey haired librarian who had a sarcastic humour but good at record keeping. The four of them are the companion of the boy, who was later known as the Emperor.

Within 4 years of training, he have become one of the youngest and dangerous member of Rakuzan. Known as the ‘Emperor’, he become a master strategist that managed to lay down a foolproof plan, both in politic and military, even perfectly predict his enemy steps. Along with his 4 companion, he become the youngest general at the age of 17.

On his succession, representatives from other clan are invited. Midorima from Shuutoku clan along with his second in command Takao, a clan famous for their medical knowledge and complex surgery. Aomine from Toou with his childhood companion Momoi, a clan known for their vast intel for working for the government. Kise and his officer Kasamatsu from Kaijo, a clan famous dealing in entertainment business. Murasakibara and Himuro, officers from Yosen, a clan who work in food industry despite their heavy snow agriculture. Kuroko and his new partner Kagami Taiga, a recently growing clan known for their unyielding will who works for the people journalism. So does a foreigners clan Jabberwock, Nash Gold and Silver who was famous for their black market and dirty business.

An alliance were created on that dayknown as ‘Generation of Miracles’ or GOM or Miracles for short, an alliance between clans as a peace and unity sign. Each chosen clan shall send one of their member as their ambassador and representative, and they shall work together as 1 team. Nash Gold have given his interest to work with the Emperor, but the Emperor declined it, knowing there’s nothing good will come from that man or his business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline is a bit different from the canon, but overall it still the same event, so i hope all of you did not get confused with the story. This story is mostly from Akashi point of view. Hope all of you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

Once upon a time, there lived a raven haired merchant. His family is under the territory of Yosen clan. Despite that, he prefer to work as a mercenary and was famously known to accept work from other patron, for he never offer his alliance to any clan. He was a skilled in hand to hand combat, and always work in anonymous identity. Some say he have a blonde hair with black roots. Some say he have a black jet hair. As long as people notice his rainbow coloured bandana on his arm, they know that it’s him. He was widely known as Raven, the mercenary, but his real name is Nijimura Shuuzo.

Only one person know his secret, his friend Himuro. Himuro Tatsuya is one of the Yosen clan member, and he was part of marketing and service of their clan food industry. He too was a skilled fighter, and often dressed as a geisha, making use of his exotic mix-blood beauty. He was a tall man with a beautiful sharp small eyes with a trademark mole on his right eye. His black hair was cut short with his bangs slightly cover his left eye. Originally he come from outside the nation with his sworn brother, but they decided to split up due to come argument.

He was the first person that help Nijimura settle on the new place under Yosen clan. He also give emotional support when his father received the treatment. They grow close, and often to be seen together. Himuro also the only one who discover the Raven ‘outside’ job, apart of his usual job in the clan as bodyguard, and help keep his identity anonymous. When he asked why he’s doing it, the Raven answer to find clarity.

The Raven actually have a soft heart despite a permanent scowl or pout on his face, making him popular among others. One day the two raven haired man are walking side to side.

“I met the new Rakuzan clan member. He become the new head strategist”

“Oh really? He was Shirogane Eiji student is it?”

“Yes, quite a prodigy he is”

“How old is this new head? I head he’s barely a man”

“17 I think. Very young indeed but he’s a fearsome man and a troublesome opponent”

“Well, Rakuzan always aim for perfection”

“Anything else interesting?”

“Hmmm come to think of it, his hair is a crimson red coloured, almost unnaturally red”

Hearing his friend word, the Raven stay stills. Red crimson hair, a color that haunt his dream. A very rare hair color, that almost no one ever have it. A memory flashed his head. A small hand that hold his young hand, a red beautiful eyes that shines like ruby, and a smile that make his heart flutter. Is it Him? His childhood sweetheart? If Akashi Seijuro is the member of Rakuzan, then does it mean he was not killed that day? Why?

______

Few months after having that conversation, he found himself looking more information regarding the Emperor. He still keep his work going on, both of his work, and additional of his own research. He cannot help to feel melancholy remembering his promise. An impossible promise that he wished to fulfil, that one day they will meet each other again.

A young man with red crimson hair and cold gold coloured eyes. The rumour said that the boy was a Rakuzan member, born and grow secluded from the main house. He’s moving to the main house, after Rakuzan conquer Teiko. He was taken as aide by Shirogane Eiji, and groom to become his successor. Not much known of his family member, or his past.

Shirogane name sounds familiar to the raven. If Eiji Shirogane and Kozo Shirogane are related then perhaps there is something more than meet the eye. Family or blood doesn’t effect loyalty of the clan, one can serve different clan despite his family lived under different clan. All you got to do is to swore loyalty to the clan and prioritise the clan.

Another theory, is that Akashi Seijuro and the emperor are a doppelgänger, and rumour said that once they met, one of them must disappear. A myth with no logical explanation, and yet many people believed that. But with similar name and background, it’s a bit to vague to presume so.

Too much coincidence for the Raven liking. Seijuro secluded childhood. No records of Akashi family in any clan. The Emperor past of family. Or the same name that they both shared.

The Raven is sitting on his room, accompany with lamps and thousand of papers, filled with his theory. He take a look on his bandana, his rainbow that was given to him on their parting. A bit of inside joke between two of them. He gave Nijimura a rainbow just like his name ‘虹’ Niji.In exchange, he gave him anearring with a rare amber stone, that he bought it himself, along with a promise that they will meet again.

The Raven rub his eyes with his palm. It’s almost one year since the Emperor create GOM alliances. Despite that, his intel had told that the emperor have been working behind the scenes since he was 13 years old, making him the brain of the operation that resulted Rakuzan rising prosperity within the past 5 years.

“Shu”

The Raven head follow the voice, and find his best friend knock his door. He risenfrom the sitting position, crack a few bones, for how long he spend time reading his intel.

“Himuro”

The other raven haired boys, are wearing a standard kimono set with hakama pants, along with his official coat. He gesture to his hand, signalling time for clan meeting. The raven took his coat and walk along his companion towards the big hall.

Inside the hall, every member from the clan already gather. Among them their mentor, Masako Araki,one the strongest women yakuza fighter in the nation, already seated along with the other higher up. In her side is her favourite sword bamboo, that she would not be hesitated to use upon those who disrespect her. Both raven haired young man take their sit, and their meeting began.

The clan reporting each of their progress and trouble, and discuss lots of their issues. One of the highlight is the report from a certain giant purple haired young man.

Murasakibara Atsuhi, one of their famous chef, he was specialise in food nutrition, despite his preference to consume lots of snack and with big structure, making him one of their strongest clan member. Since last year he have work along side the Emperor, nicknamed as ‘Thor’, and to observe other clan representative. Despite having such a high ranking skill, the giant are a laid back person by nature almost lazy, and often childish towards thing that he didn’t like. The elders initially uncertain of sending Atsuhi to work with the Emperor, apparently the fear are found unnecessary, for the emperor manage to work alongside the giant smoothly. Even the giant willing to do an extra step for the Emperor request, much surprise from his clan, for even his best friend Himuro cannot force the giant to do things unwillingly.

“Atsuhi, how is it?”

“Hmm… the Miracles have been running smoothly, although sometimes Kagachin tag along with few of our mission. Most of the mission are to crush some pest” The purple haired giant answer with a hint of boredom in his eyes, and holding a bag of maibou in his hand.

“The Emperor?”

“Akachin is Akachin. He still act the same as always, so does Midochin as his second in command. Aochin and Kisechin are the muscle of the operation, with the intel provide by Momochin. Kurochin are the analystsand I work behind the scenes to assure the plan is running smoothly” The giant began to take a bite to his snack, as the elder began to discuss his result.

It’s been almost a year since the Miracles alliance have been created, each member from the clan are chosen to work with the Emperor. Their goal is to offer aid for other clans, to ensure the survival and the prosperity of each clan, especially agains the government or outsider force. In short the Miracles are the best of the best clan member with their own specialty. With total of 6 members along with 2 additional member are the main team of the Miracles, occasionally a few extra men or women are taken for certain mission. Every clan member began to work hard and hoping they can work alongside with Miracles. That’s what Nijimura aim. The opportunity to work with the Miracles, to see Emperor up-close and to prove his theory. The aim of today clan meeting are to pick a few member of each clan to help the Miracles next mission. Himuro have heard that his step brother, Kagami from Seirin clan are already chosen. Takao from Shuutoku, Kasamatsu from Kaijo, and Wakamatsu from Too also have been chosen, al that’s left are his clan.

“Nijimura Shuuzo”

“Yes”

“Are you willing to take this mission, on behalf of our clan?”

“I do”

“Very well, by the end of week you shall depart with Murasakibara and you shall provided whatever help the Miracles needed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one if from Nijimura point. I will introduce each chapter with the hint of someone point of view, either it's from Akashi or Nijimura. Hope all you enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

Once upon a time, there lived a group called Generation of Miracles or Miracles. They are the the group that consist members from 5 different clan, as a result of alliance and unity of the clans. Each member are mastered on a specific skills apart from their clan speciality. A green haired merchant with a deathly accurate aim specialised on any firing device, a tan skinned Ronin who were a prodigy in the art of duel, a blonde haired conman who was skilled in art of disguise, a purple haired giant with un-penetrable defence, a pale blue haired vigilant skilled in the art of observation and misdirection, and a pink hair secretary with sharp intuition on intel gatherings. All those special individuals are handpick by a certain red haired boy who famously known as The Emperor.

Despite barely on 18 summers, the Emperor are well known across the nation and have gain respect throughout the land. The Generation are always meeting up one month of every season, to discuss their clan condition, practice or doing mission. Occasionally on a large scale mission, various member are recruited as manpower. On last summer a new member have join them, a hot-blooded vigilant who have much of rare power, curtesy to their ‘Shadow’ from Seirin Clan.

“Akashi-kun, Kagami-san and Hyuuga-senpai is currently settling on their room”

“Thank you for the notice Tetsuya. How’s your journey? I expect it went smoothly?”

“Yes. The weather are nice, and we both have not much to carry”

“I see. You can take a rest before our meeting later. I’m going to greet Shintaro”

The Shadow decided to follow The Emperor to meet their other Miracles, the ‘Shooter’. Ailing from Shutoko, a land famous for their medicine and shrines, Shoote are a firm believer on their shrine fortune telling called Oha Asa. Along with him, there’s also their new member ‘Hawk’, Shooter partner who has a wide and sharp vision that was very useful in long and short battle.

Upon their next meeting on autumn, the Emperor have ordered each clan to send in additional man to do a long-term classified mission alongside with the Miracles. The choices of the volunteers will be decided by the clan elder and their own mentor, they did not explain much more, only said that it will explain later.

Each member from the respective clan are approaching, starting from Rakuzan Clan represent by Emperor and Mr. Grey, Shutoku represent by Hawk, Pineappleand Shooter, Too represent by Ganguro, Fox, and Peach, Kaijo represent by Copy and Steel, and that’s left Yosen clan with Thor, Goriki , and another new member they have yet to meet.

_______

All the members have arrived. 11 clan member have seated on a tatami floor and on the head of the row, seated the Emperor.

“Thank you for coming here and welcome to the Generation of Miracle. From today onwards we will be comrades fo the next few years. I will not spend time to idle chat, i will be straight to the point”

“All of you here are chosen to do a long, mayhap years, mission against a foreigners group known as Jabberwock. All of you perhaps have heard or met them, they are an underground group who known to play dirty for their goals. A few months before, a group consist of our respective clan member with Project name S.T.R.Y.K have been attack, and reportedly have received quite a blow. Lucky the clan elders managed to get them out, and keep this information classified”

“Our operation will be know as project “Vorpal Sword” and it’s a highly confidential. Our goal is to eradicate Jabberwock from our turf, and keep our clan safe. We have received an intel that 3 years from now, Jabberwock are planning make a move, probably an attack or some sorts of raid. Until that day, we shall train together, learn our friends and enemy, how to sync with each one of us, and to understand what’s work and not.”

“Our informants shall keep their eyes and ear open for them until then. Peach as the head of the intel shall be in-charge of it, collaborating with Seirincode name’ Bear’ and secure each line of communication that comes in and out. The rest of us shall familiarise to each other. That is all. Any question please ask immediately. That’s all”

_____

A raven hair are standing on the patio facing the garden. The minute the meeting end, each member began to murmur themselves, some try to familiarise with another, some just immediately out of the room. It’s been 4 hours painstaking and tense meeting, discussing of strategy and their next move. He stretch his body, crack a few of his bones, and enjoying the night air.

They allow to contact their family member and return to their clan but not allowed to disclose any information. Raven not worried of his family, knowing that his raven hair best friend and his mentor, blonde glasses gal will be taking care of them in his absence. He let his mind wander particularly to the Emperor.

No doubt he was a genius, he have the kind of aura that makes people just look up to him. Akashi Seijuro that he knows also share the same quality, although it was slightly different. While Sei more like a bonfire, assuring and calming, the emperor is like blazing fire, menacing almost into demanding. Is the emperor is him? He did not know, for the eyes are not like the boy he knew long ago. His eyes resemble of sunlight, so sharp and you cannot help to flinch at it. Absent mildly he play with his bandana, his rainbow bandana.

“Yo Rainbow”

Raven haired man follow the voice, and found himself with a grey hair man from Rakuzan. His name is Mayuzumi Chihiro or ‘ Mr.Grey”, he posses a similar power like Shadow, although his basic fighting skill are more superior. He’s a realistic man and often could be found holding a small novel and always show such a disinterest to everything.

“Yo Mr. Grey, catching up some air?”

“Just trying to find some peace and quiet”

“Hah, understandable, it’s been a rough day”

“Tell me about it. It’s bad enough i live with him in the same clan, now i have to work with him for a long term”

Mr. Grey had a long history with Emperor, although it has been settle, he still prefer not to be involved with the Emperor. Despite that Emperor often ask for him, and Nijimura belief that. Mr. Grey actually enjoy Emperor company in someways, although he will never admit it.

“So first time chosen to work with the Emperor” The Raven notice a tone of either amusement or mockery, dripping from Mr. Grey word.

“Yeah” He keep his tone neutral, trying to asses the other man intention.

“You are famous man Mr.Rainbow or should i say Mr. Raven. Working as mercenary for every clan henceforth the name of the rainbow suit you well” The grey haired continue speaking.

“You maybe used to work for many clans, but this time is different. Don’t let your habit or goal distract you from this mission” Mr.Grey just left the raven alone in the garden.

He heard rumour about Mr. Grey observation skills, but this is the first time he felt it on himself. Truly scary how he seems to be able to read him so easily. He have to venture carefully in the future. Especially since Rakuzan clan member are protective against each other, just like a Lion pride.

____________

Bonus:

The grey haired man are seen walking away from the garden. His white uniform consist of turtle neck coat and tailor pants, complete with a hakama on his shoulder with a soft grey leaf embroidery. In his left hand he hold a small book, a short stories novel that he often read.

“Chihiro”

He turn around and found a pair of gold eyes.

“Akashi”

The emperor are wearing a white yukata with red flower embroidery on them. He’s golden eyes look straight on the man in front of him as he walk closer to him.

“How is it?”

“Not much honestly. He carried himself well despite being easy to read. If he’s a spy then he’s a good one. If not, he still a man with a goal” Both man now walking side to side as the talk in low voices.

“Question is, what goal are they?” The emperor doesn’t like being keep in dark, but he’s a patient man.

“What makes you interesting in him anyway?”  
  
“Gut feeling let’s just say” Mr. Grey observe his fellow clansmen. It’s rare to found someone that caught in his attention, and it’s more rarer for he himself to be involved. Whoever this Raven person must have something that intrigue Akashi soo much.

“Keep an eye on him for awhile. Lets see his next move”

“Yes” Hopefully whatever he finds at the end doesn’t hurt him. Mr. Grey maybe still hold some discomfort working with Emperor, but he’s not a fool, If the Emperor get hurt in anyway, the other three generals and GOM will hunt the Raven down whatever it takes. He prefer not to lose another clans member even if he is the Emperor to another stupid politic game, not that he will say it out loud. After all a lion is a king, and Rakuzan as their pride will always defends their king or their young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... ^^ Hope you all enjoy it. I will try to update is soon as i can. To be fair i already finish the story, but i haven't check the spelling, etc. Hopefully i managed to finish this story by these few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Once upon a time there lived an organisation called Generation of Miracles. Generation of Miracles are a special task force, despite being created in less than 5 years, their reputation are known across nation. Currently they are going through a classified long terms mission for the next few years. These mission have forced a certain raven haired young man to work with the Emperor, leader of GOM.

For the next few months, each member are going through a special training for their mission, under the guidance from Seirin head coach, with code-name Gunhead. He was said to be a former member of government private security along side from Rakuzan, Yosen, Tou, Shuutoku, and Kaijo current higher up. They were train to work seamlessly as 1 team, to avoid unneeded problem and to built loyal and trust to each other.

The Raven, despite being new to the GOM, have adapted their style quickly. He even managed to gain a reputation among the Miracles, and earn Emperor approval. Reaching half a year, the Emperor are planning to promote him as their captain on-fields, having no complaints from the others.

The raven hair man are currently find himself relaxing after a gruesome practise session from previous day. The original member of miracles have their own quirks which he personally find it troublesome, such as Shooter obsession with his lucky item, or Thor demand with sweets, or trivial fight between Ganguro and Copy. They certainly a unique individuals and even interesting how they manage to work together. By the end of practise, he always felt like an old man trying to disciple his kids.

He was currently strolling on random streets on market place near his father hospital, which located on the centre of the city on the neutral area of each clan. He’s planning to visit his father on hospital and meet up with his raven haired best friends. Despite under ‘special’ mission, each member are allowed to do their usual activity to avoid any suspicion.

On the hospital, all the doctor and nurse greet him, after all he was a regular visitor and occasionally patients, as a result of his work as mercenary or just hurt himself doing stupid thing.

“Yo Nijimura”

A certain brown hair man was calling his name. He have a big body almost reach 2 meters, wearing a casual and comfortable attire supported with crunch to help him walking.

“Hi, Kiyoshi”

Teppei Kiyoshi, also known as ‘Iron Heart’ a strong candidate to join mIracles, but due to his injury on his knee he have to step down. Despite that he still a strong and valuable man. He was a member from Seirin Clan, and he met the brown hair man when he was treated on the hospital due to his brawl on his job.

“Visiting your old man?”

“Yeah, It’s ben a while I visit him”

Although they never interact much, he found that the big man had quite calming personality. They chat for a little while until they have to go separate way. The raven visit his father, which led him to babysit his younger siblings for a while. They been staying with their father for a while with their mother, and have been restless to explore outside, so the raven agree to take them to near marketplace.

“Don’t run way so fast brats”

His younger siblings, one little brother younger than him by 7 summer and another boy much younger by 10 summer. Both boys are the Raven pride although they could be a little devils sometimes. When their father fell sick, he tried to take care of them and their mother, and some people claim it makes him more mature than he supposed to be.

Lost in his thoughts, he noticed one of them are missing. Pouting his mouth, he start to look for the devil while holding the hand of the other one. And the devil he found.

He found his youngest sibling at one stalls holding a small teddy doll and his other hand with a red hair young man.

“Shu nii-chan”

His younger sibling run to him, proudly present his prize. It seems that he was playing in one the stall game, and the red hair was helping him win the teddy bear with duck lip, which he claim it look like his older brother. Thanking the Emperor properly, he start to take his younger siblings back to his mother at hospital.

Due to his younger brother insist of holding the red hair hand, the Raven are forced to walk side by side with the emperor. After they reach the hospital, the Emperor wait for him outside the hospital as he drop his brothers on his father room.

“You don’t like hospital?”

“I’m not fond of them. Too white”

After that the Raven and the Emperor are walking together again. Despite the awkward start, they manage to find a same footing and begin to enjoy each other company. The Raven found out that the Emperor doesn’t really have a sense of humour. The Emperor found out that his companion used to had blonde hair.

“I’m planning to make you a captain, Shuuzo”

“Captain? I though it was your role?”

“Yes, behind the scene. I see how you managed to control the other GOM and how they listen to you. On fields, I think you would be perfect for that role”

“Hmm.. well they just some brats with no manner so of course i have to teach them lesson”

“Not everyday, you see someone control Aomine and Kise fight or notice Tetsuya presence or make Atsuhi and Shintaro practise on their bad day. You’re a good leader”

It is the first time the Raven hear the emperor chuckled or make any human expression such as smiling. His golden eyes seemed to glimmering and light up, making him look younger. His pose is relaxed despite being clad in heavy layers of kimono. This is the first time he see the Emperor up-close, and he wander if his hair are as soft as his childhood friend.

By the end of the day both man starts to call each other with first name basis, and no title or formalities are needed. They part with an unspoken word that they enjoy each other company. The Raven, with a slight doubt agree to whatever the Emperor promotion given to him, knowing that they will be working closer in the future.

Since that, the emperor often be found with the raven hair member. They can be found together at the meeting room discussing their defence and offence strategy. They often spar to each other and on mission commanding as captain and vice captain. Before long, all the Miracles have see the Raven as an important asset just like the Emperor.

“You have been spent a lot time with Nijimura-san”

“You jealous, Shintarou?”

“As if”

Fixing his glasses, the Shooter pay attention on the Shogi boards. It’s been their ritual to play Shogi every week, often join by Thor, despite his presence only to eat maibou snacks. Shooter, who was known the Emperor the longest on their group, notice there is something weird how the Emperor show his interest to the Raven or Captain, as he have been promoted as captain on their mission. In fact, he meet Akashi Seijuro before the ceremony. They always been rival in his opinion. Akashi is a prodigy, a genius who excels in every aspect of studies, battle plan and arts. If there is one thing he lack off, is his feeling or his lack of showing it. He always seem distant, as if he keep on wall on his persona. Born as one of the strongest family in Shutoku, he could understand Akashi situation, almost similar and yet different on the same time.

“What do you think of Shuuzo?”

“As captain?”

“Among many other things”

“Nijimura Shuuzo…. is a very capable man. He able to keep up with the rest of the team, even control the team dynamic. He also have a sharp intuition. I heard of his previous reputation as Rainbow”

“I could say his ability is on par with the Uncrowned Generals”

The 5 uncrowned generals, are an un-official title of 5 prodigies that could rival the GOM. 3 of them reside in Rakuzan, 1 from Seirin, and 1 from Daichi clan.

“If it’s true, how he stay under the radar for so long?”

“It seems like he’s satisfied of staying anonymous, until now”

“What makes him agree to join the GOM? What is your purpose Akashi to invited him?”

The emperor merely smiles at his companion, and continue their game.

As the game end, with Akashi as clear winner, Midorima could only wonder who was more dangerous. Akashi Seijuurou, the leader of GOM or Nijimura Shuuzo, a man who managed to attract the Emperor attention.

* * *

“Sei-chan welcome back”

“I’m back, Reo”

The black hair geisha are wearing a simple light lavender kimono with his long hair are twisted a bit secured by a clip. Yaksha or Reo-nee to some or Mibuchi Reo is the first companion he have in Rakuzan, almost like a family. He adores Akashi so much and always feel protective to him, he declared himself as Akashi protector or mother hen mode dubbed by Hayama.

“It’s been boring since you’re not here often Sei-chan. Kotaro still pranking everyone and Nebuya still hoarding the kitchen”

Kotaro Hayama or Raijin is a blonde hair boy with unending energy. He always jumping around and cannot keep still due to his ADHD. Despite that he is one of the most skill ninja in Rakuzan compound and just a ball of sunlight. He always drag Akashi around when he first join Rakuzan, and cheer him up. He smile a lot and he enjoy to spend his time just talk about trivial thingsi.

Nebuya or Goriki is a big buff tan guy with enormous energy. Initially he was train as a special force in the army before he join the Rakuzan clan. Now he was a private bodyguards and part of Akashi personal bodyguard team. When Akashi first come, he teach Akashi various arts of duel and look out for Akashi most time, almost like a big brother he never had.

“Not only that, Chihiro is in room reading novel and doesn’t budge a little bit”

Mayuzumi Chihiro or Mr.Grey is a last guy he expect to be friends with. Not because he prefer books rather than human, it’s because some dispute between them. He deem that Chihiro is a perfect choice as Kuroko backup, which resulted a big argument between two of them, and a cold war between them that last almost a year. They managed to find an understanding, and things have been fine between them, well at leat to Akashi understanding.

He enjoy his time with his Rakuzan family. To be truth, he didn’t remember much of his past, but occasionally he dream of a raven haired boy which slight older to him. The dream always ends the same, the raven boy promised to find him and then he woke up. Shirogane, his mentor said that he locked his memory by himself due to trauma on Teito assault. The day that one of Teito prisoner managed to escape and attack his family, resulting his parents death. Later on, He was adopted by Shirogane and join the main clan house.

“You look happy Sei-chan. is it a good day?”

“Yes it is”

“I heard you getting along with the new member, Raven-chan?”

“Shuuzo? Yes, he’s a very interesting men”

Remembering his time with the new Raven haired member he did enjoy it. And for some reason he feels nostalgic about them. The way his lips pout, his word choice is very blunt without hiding anything, the way he pay attention to him but not trying to please him like most people do. The next few years will definitely be interesting.

* * *

3 YEARS LATER

D-Day

“Everyone, we have work hard for this day. Let the finale part of operation VORPAL SWORD begin”

All of the members are clad in their armour and weapon. With the Emperor order they began to take their places. Shooter, Hawk and Megame as their sniper take places on high building near the transaction. Copy, Shadow and Emperor shall pose as the buyer with Thor and Zone as their bodyguard. Mr. Gray, Hot-headed and Captain shall cover their back, hiding in several blind spot. Peach and B are their intel team with Gunhead, watching through CCTV and surveillance camera.

The stakes are high, no mistake are allowed. They have only one chance.

A sound of car can be heard from outside the warehouse. Their client have arrived. Opening the door there stood 5 member of Jabberwork, along with their several bodyguards. Despite their small number, the have advantage of their huge body and dirty tricks. Lead by their leader, Nash Gold Jr. the son of a famous weapon dealer in black market.

“Emperor”

“Bellial”

“Long time no see”

“Not long enough”

“Aw I thought you’ll be happy to see me”

Gold began to walk close to the group, as his boys are following behind him. Among the other, his second hand Silver are the most troublesome.

“Because I do. Especially after you denied me 3 years ago”

“Because you only bring trouble”

“Is it? Afraid of little trouble, Seijuro?”

All the members began to to tighten their grip especially the Raven. Nash always shows unhealthy obsession to the Emperor.

“I always wonder why you chose Rakuzan of all clan?”

“What do you mean?”

The Shadow become very uneasy regarding Nash choice of topic.

“I heard rumours, stories, about a man. You see he was born into a prestigious family from one clan. A clan that was famous on this country, a clan famous for their prodigies. Blind by their fame, the elders of clan become careless and greedy. Behind all that fame and glory, that clan is a famous human traffic dealer. Until one day the clan was destroyed by a kudeta, lead by one man. A man who shares a great similar to you, Seijuro. A man with red hair. His name is Akashi Masaomi”

Uncertain glances and uneasy air began to feel the air. Everyone know the rumour of Teito clan fall but never the man behind the schemes. The very same name that the Emperor had, Akashi.

“Masaomi was a fool. He could be one of the biggest underworld figures, but he declined it. He even threat Teito to expose all their dark secrets. Not only that, that old Shirogane had Masaomi back. Of course the elders will fight back. Did you really think that the plague 14 years ago was an accident? It was all part of the plan. Teito were planning to make a deal with us. To make sure that the deal is on, well….. We do what we had to do. With my Belial eye, I can predict everything. Clearly more that what you can see with your Emperor eye”

Gold merely laugh, and his voice vibrate fill the building.

“Doesn’t matter. Now that we’re here, we will reclaim this country and show the real power of our clan.So how does it feel Akashi Seijuro? To be abandoned by your clan and father?”

All attention are focused on the Emperor. Instead of rage or panic, He just smile. His small laugh laugh attract attention of all eyes.

“Why you’re laughing creep?”

“it seems like you really underestimated me”

“You little shi-“

“Your Belial eyes maybe can predict everything, perhaps more than my emperor eyes. But different from yours, I’m not alone.”

Before Nash can retaliate, a phone call vibrate. Silver Pick up the phone, and the moment he hear the other side, his face fell ashen.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ALL OUR MEMBERS ARE UNDER ATTACK??!!!!”

Nash eyes wend wide and glare at Emperor.

“YOU!!!”

“I see it, but my team help me predict all the details”

“ I send the uncrowned generals to co-captain the attack on each of your container. The other clan member of each clan guard their territories and clean all the pest that you send to spy on us. We make a false intel and send it into your line of connection. Using Rakuzan government connection, Shuutoku accessibility on medical field, Too vast connection of business partner, Yosen agriculture experience in industry, Seirin patron loyalty, and other clan help, it’s not that hard to figure it all. You think we don’t fight back?”

Nash now only see Red, as Silver starts to shout nonsense to his phone. His men starts to understand the situation the fall into.

One moment everyone went still. The next moment, rain of bullets start to fill the building. Adrenaline are rush into the Raven ear, as he fired his gun. Ganguro and Zone began to battle in hand combat. Thor and Mr. Grey are securing those who have fallen or trying to run away. Those who managed to flee are simply neutralise by Shooter team. Shadow have contact Peach to send the authority to arrest them. Emperor and Nash are stuck in one on one fight. Their fight style are different, where Nash are prefer to fight in pure strength combine with boxing technique, Emperor prefer to use speed and agility using aikido and judo technique.

Both of them manage to slip out from the group, making the Raven chase both of them. Filled with adrenaline, he try to find the Emperor, with the help of Peach through his communicator. He found both of them on the last section of warehouse. With his bigger body, Nash taking advantage to pin Emperor down and plan to finish him off. The emperor is struggling to get off and press his small knife into his rib bone.

Th Raven shoot Nash without any hesitation, He have his objection clear. As Nash body slowly descend into the ground, he remove his big body from the Emperor. He scan the emperor condition, there’s blood on his forehead almost hidden by his messy red hair, there’s also bruises on his face, probably from Nash punch. He looks worse to wear, the Raven quickly held him carefully, and asking Peach to send medic on their location.

He scan the Emperor one last time for any serious injuries. Relief to find none, he held him close and carefully hug him.

“It’s okay. You are safe, Sei”

* * *

In the morning aftermath the mission, all Jabberwock member are arrested with their leader Nash Gold Jr. AKA Bellial Eye. They were charged with weapon traffic and attempt of attacking international security. All the operation are kept from public eyes, and only a handful authorities are allowed to know the truth.

The participating member are thankfully safe, only receiving minor injuries and some broken bone, due to one on one fight, Thor vs Silver. The Emperor receive a slight concussion on his head and bruised rib making him to stay on his bed for a few weeks. Overall it was a successful mission, making VORPAL SWORD operation are official over. At night a party was held, and all are welcome to join.

Raven or Nijimura watch as the party goes. Aomine and Kagami are hoarding the food along with Murasakibara at the dessert table, despite only able to use one hand. Midorima along with his partner Takao are sit surrounded by other Shuutoku member chatting animately. Kuroko along with Momoi are beside him and talking softly. His eyes are searching for a certain red haired, but couldn’t find it.

“Akashiis on the veranda”

He jump a little on the Chihiro voice, although he will never admit it.

“Go on. I know you want to talk to him, but don’t you dare to hurt him”

He thank him, then he began to look for him.

He found Akashi seated on the veranda looking out the garden. His head a covered in bandages so does his chest and his left cheek.

“Mind some company”

He found himself seated beside the red haired. The very same boy he was looking for.

A moment of silence filled the air. The sound of party seems very distant as if there is a big bubble envelop both of them, creating a secret world for them.

“How’s your head and ribs?”

Nijimura was the first one who crack the silence

“Fine, although it will be a bit troublesome to breathe”

“Hm.. well that’s what you get chasing after Nash by yourself, not that i can blame you”

“Yes”

Akashi began to play with something on his hand, it was too small for him to see.

“So Teito?”

“Born yes, but i was raised in Rakuzan”

“Shuuzo i want to tell you a long story, if you willing to hear me”

Nijimura just nod at that.

“Once upon a time, there lived a man. He have a wife and a child. They were a happy family, until one day his wife death by a disease, or so he thought. He found out that his wife was murdered, by his own clan. He plan to frame and expose his clan dirty secret. But he would never drag his son into this, so he ask for his old acquaintance, a friend from the clan rival, to take his son in exchange he will help them take down the clan. So they did. Before it happens, the son ask his father to help his friend to get out the clan, and so he did”

Nijimura try to process the story that he heard.

“After the clan was taken down, the boy live with the rival clan. He did not to change his name or his appearance due to his anonymous presence, created by his father. But to protect him, he only was asked for one thing, to change his eye color. For hair could be dye and clothes could be change, but eyes cannot lie. And so he did”

Akashi began to reach his eyes and take something off from it.

“Using an advanced medical knowledge from Shuutoku, the boy eye change its color. And therefore he shall be known as Akashi Seijuro from Rakuzan clan.”

Nijimura is staring into a pair of red eyes. The red eyes the haunt him in that bittersweet memories. The very same eyes that he longing to see. And on his left ear an earring. A red small ruby that he give it to him that day.

“Hello Nijimura-san”

Nijimura hug Akashi, careful of his injury. He burry his head into his crimson hair. He wrap his arms tightly onto the small body, as if he’s afraid of losing it.

“You saved me that day. You send my family away so we could be out from the fight”

“And you have save me from myself”

Akashi eyes are filled with tears. Tears that filled his eyes on his mother is death. Tears that filled his eyes when Nijimura left him that day 14 years ago. Tears that filled his eyes when his father was missing after the kudeta. But he didn’t feel sad this time.

Nijimura pull Akashi into a kiss. It started out as slow, slowly it growing more demanding. More aggressive. He pull Akashi into his arm, lift him and bringing him into his bedroom, which was close the garden, much to his pleasure.

Slowly he put Akashi on the bed. He pamper his beloved emperor with light kisses and warm touch, mindful of his injury. Akashi took a shaky breath. Nijimura caress Akashi as his eyes never left Akashi crimson eye. They entwined their hand together, as their lips found each other again. Nijimura name slip sinful from Akashi mouth. And Akashi name are slip from Nijimura as if it was a prayer. Under the sheet their body entwined to each other, as they acquaintance to each other.

With Akashi on his chest, he caress Akashi lip. And Akashi look up to him.

“I found you”

“You found me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit rushed, but i'm quite happy with the story. I'm kinda hoping to write more of Akashi and Nijimura interaction, so probably (hopefully) will add some bonus chapter along with the epilogue. Will try to post it soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a rough week... months.... whatever.   
> Sorry for the super late post.  
> I managed to put on some stuff for the epilogue, and type it as soon as i can before my anxiety hits the roof again.  
> Enjoy!

Epilogue

Few months after VORPAL SWORD mission, the GOM are back to their own schedule. Akashi find himself spending more time with Nijimura. Thanks to Nash big mouth, everyone knows about Akashi origin. He explain his past to the other Miracles, from his origin in Teito to his eye alteration. The other Miracles listen to his story without any prejudice, and they agree to keep Akashi past hidden. Akashi also explain his condition to his family in Rakuzan, along side with his mentor Shirogane Eiji, who’s a blood relative from Teito Shirogane.

Since that Akashi slowly to began express himself more, such as smiling or laughing. The first time the Miracles hearing Akashi laughing, everyone couldn’t believe it. And everyone agreed on that day that Akashi smile and laugh are too precious and decided to protect it. The Miracles are become closer to Akashi, even almost they were Akashi personal fan club, occasionally making Nijimura jealous of Murasakibara habit hugging Akashi from behind or Kuroko excuse to spend time with Akashi or Midorima annual Shogi game extend into 3 hours or even Kise and Aomine stupid antic to amuse Akashi.

Akashi still bit clueless on expressing himself but he’s learning.

If GOM are bad, his Rakuzan family is worse. When they know of Akashi past, Mibuchi literally tackled Akashi into a hug and promise that he will never left him, join by Nebuya, Kotaro and even Mayuzumi. Mibuchi become more clingy to Akashi, not many blame his, after all he was the first one that help Akashi into the clan. Every time he went back to Rakuzan after mission, Mibuchi check on him using his status as Akashi second-in-hand position to hog his attetntion. Kotaro always hug Akashi every time they met, he claimed that he should share his happiness with Akashi everyday. Nebuya pretty much act the same, and still offer his meat to Akashi but if he heard someone mock Akashi, well it’s just not going to end well. Mayuzumi surprisingly become Akashi secretary after all arguments, he deemed that no one can satisfy the emperor demand and doing it very meticulously, making him one the person who spent his time the most with Akashi. And with all the attention Akashi got, Nijimura finding a hard time to spend time with just two of them.

He’s not jealous.

Nijimura Shuuzo is not jealous.

“You’re jealous”

…………. Maybe a bit

Akashi chuckle as he see Nijimura pout before him. They were laying on their bed together after a long day dealing with reports. It is one of rare day, when Nijimura managed to spend a night with Akashi. Akashi poke his check before hug him and snuggle to him. Nijimura glad that his red haired lovers are still a snuggler after all this time.

“So how you managed to sneak out of Yosen, Shuuzo?”

After the raid, Nijimura has received lots of offer from many clan including Rakuzan and Yosen, to work for them. He denied most of them, he still prefer to work as a freelance mercenary and choose his mission. Currently he’s doing a mission for Yosen clan, along side his best friend, Himuro.

“I had my ways, brat”

He would never mention to Akashi that he sneak into Rakuzan main house to see him. Not that he’s not acceptable here, more likely he want to avoid meeting Mibuchi or worse, Mayuzumi. Once he meet that man on a meeting, his eyes turn from seductive to cold, once he learns that it was Nijimura who’s often stole Akashi. Not only that the other Generals also act the same, with Kotaro threaten him with his big smile, Nebuya cracking his joint, and Mayuzumi try to contain his laugh watching he’s squirm under their gaze.

Akashi just giggle a bit, knowing the rough idea what he’s been through. Nijimura just pout more and hug him tighter.

“After this mission, I will coming to Rakuzan to work”

“I know. After all I’m the one who recommend you to the others”

Akashi roll his body, so he’s now on top of Nijimura body.

“After all, I miss you too”

Nijimura watch as Akashi cheek began to crimson, and couldn’t think he’s a damn lucky man.

“So…you found your father?”

“From Eiji-san. It seems that my father went MIA alongside Shirogane-san. I heard that he take care of him, try to find cure of his illness. Last time he heard, they were overseas”

“Did he know about you?”

“I think so.”

“So…”

“So?”

“Will you look for him?”

“……”

Akashi just smile sadly and stay silent for a while. Nijimura didn’t push the subject, merely held him.

“I am happy” Akashi kiss Nijimura lips softly. Nijimura savour even moment of it. How Akashi finger caress his raven hair. How his own hand mapping Akashi body under the light yukata he wore. How they managed to find each other after a long time. He couldn’t help to pray that this moment will last.

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a raven hair boy and a crimson hair boy, and they fall in love. They were separated, one thought the other was dead, the other though he was lost. They meet again, not as they were, but as what other knows them. But, both of their feeling still stay the same. Perhaps it’s not easy but it was still a love story. And at the end of the story they hope for a happily ever after ending. And perhaps another new Once upon a time story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff moment between two of them.  
> I tried my best to write a fluff ^^' (despite being an asexual myself)
> 
> Thank you you all, for reading these and leaving kudos and comment. I hope you enjoy it>

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPLY LATE HALLOWEEN!!!!!
> 
> I'm planning to post this on Halloween, but let's just say my anxiety level is a bit unstable these few months, making it harder to concentrate doing things. 
> 
> This is just some short stories that just stuck in my head, so might as well I try to write it. Sorry it there is some typo or mislead information (I tried to finish it as fast as i can, before i lost the motivation)
> 
> Hope you all like it.
> 
> P.S  
> Thank you for you likes and comment for my other work, I will try to finish the story as fast as i can.


End file.
